community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Elroy's RV
History At the start of the 2015 semester at Greendale, Jeff went to the business offices of investor Elroy Patashnik's Virtugood company. He was surprised to find it wasn't a building but actually Elroy's RV. Jeff had come to ask Elroy about a refund for a Virtual Reality device Craig Pelton bought from him using school funds. Elroy got into an argument with Jeff over the value of his invention. He threw Jeff out of his RV but ultimately realized he was right. Elroy drove the RV to the Greendale campus to give them a refund check and help ween Pelton off of the device. Afterwards, Pelton returned his check and suggested Elroy enrol at Greendale now to find a new purpose. Elroy took his advice, kept his RV on campus and was made a member of the "Save Greendale Committee" . Sometime later, Elroy found Britta at night running around campus drunk and took her to Group Study Room F where the committee was dealing with a crisis. Britta accompanied him when he offered to get coffee for everyone from his RV. Once there they were distracted after learning they were mutual fans of the 90's band "Natalie Is Freezing". They listened to the group's his single "Pillar of Garbage" but Elroy was annoyed by Britta's off-key singing. He stopped the music and returned to his original task of getting coffee . When the head of Greendale's I.T. went missing Elroy volunteered to replace her. . Elroy was Towards the end of the school year, Elroy agreed to transport a large hand statue Dean Pelton bought with school funds to its new owner. He was accompanied on the trip by the rest of the Save Greendale Committee along with Dean Pelton. The additional weight took its toll on the RV causing it to run out of fuel and strand the group on a mountain pass. Roadside assistance was unavailable due to all emergency vehicles in the area participating in an "Armed Forces" day parade. Elroy was furious when the panicked committee charged their cellphones all at once and drained the RV's batteries. Later, the committee attempted to settle in for the night but tensions between them and Dean Pelton caused him to storm out of the RV. Abed followed and found Pelton on the roof of the vehicle where the hand statue was strapped. It wasn't completely secured and fell to the ground with Abed believing Pelton was underneath it. The rest of the committee heard the commotion and ran outside. While they were occupied, Pelton rushed back into the RV from his hiding spot and locked the door. Elroy went around to check to see if the other side door was open as but ended up getting side tracked. After Abed tells his friends about an epiphany he had concerning the hand sculpture his words convinced Pelton to open the door. Elroy returned from checking the other side of the RV and admitted he was gone for so long was because he had just used the bathroom . Trivia 1984 Itasca Sunflyer Category:Items Category:Transportation Category:Residences